


Not Bad For A First Kiss

by MadameMin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Heroes of Olympus, M/M, Truth or Dare, jason is alive, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMin/pseuds/MadameMin
Summary: "What is it, Grace?", provoked a camper from Ares (Mark, if Jason remembered correctly). "Are you afraid of kissing Valdez and wanting more?"//Jason Grace didn't want to play that game. He was sleepy and cold, and the least thing he needed was to kiss his best friend.(or so he thought)





	Not Bad For A First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend that the title is creative

The night had come, and it was darker than usual. The usual heap of dazzlingly bright stars scattering about in the sky over Long Island hadn’t been there, leaving only the black cloak of the sky.

Jason almost preferred it that way. It was more organized, planned - it did not confuse the eyes or gave a headache as the starry nights did. Plus, the bonfire was immeasurably more beautiful when in contrast with the monstrous darkness of nights like that, looking somewhat warmer and more comforting, giving Jason an almost irresistible urge to approach its heat. Or maybe that was just the fruit of the icy gale that had decided to run into Camp Half-Blood.

“Hey, guys!” Percy's excited voice took Jason out of his reverie. “How about a game?”

His eyes wandered over the small number of demigods left around the campfire. Only a dozen boys and girls had remained in that small, misshapen conversation circle that had begun a few hours earlier when the cold wasn’t so sharp and neither the night, so dark. The rest of the campers had wisely retired to their cabins, since dawn was mere minutes away.

There was a flurry of murmurs agreeing with Percy's suggestion, and Jason heard Leo mutter an "Oh, this is going to be good" on his right, making the blonde sketch a sly smile at him.

"How about Never Have I Ever?" suggested someone Jason couldn’t identify.

"How old are we, ten?" Leo rolled his eyes. "No, it has to be something more exciting. Like Truth or Dare.”

Anabeth laughed derisively before saying, with sarcasm coloring her voice, "Oh, and that's way better than Never Have I Ever.”

Leo shrugged, a smile playing on his lips.

"We could heat things up," he suggested. "Like, putting consequences for those who don’t do the challenges or something.”

On Jason’s other side, Piper gasped with excitement.

"Or it could only be challenges!"

From there, people started to get interested, and in less than ten minutes, Jason found himself trapped in a game that promised nothing good as a result. One of Hermes's children had gotten a broken can of soda, which they would be using as roulette.

"Alright," said Percy. "Since I suggested the game, I think I should start.”

No one objected, so Poseidon's son began to spin the improvised roulette wheel, which fell on someone whose face was hidden by the bonfire, which still crackled vividly in the middle of the circle.

"Just challenges, is not it?" said Percy, smiling smugly and almost fiercely at the chosen person. Jason could only imagine that they knew each other, and their relationship was not the best.

"Be careful with what you choose, Jackson," growled a female voice Jason associated with one of Ares's girls. Clarisse, if he was not mistaken.

Percy laughed, and Jason feared the outcome of that match. He grunted internally. The game had barely begun and was already rolling downhill.

In the end, Percy challenged Clarisse to play the rest of the game without a piece of clothing, which was not very well calculated, because instead of taking off her pants or shirt as Percy had probably foreseen, Clarisse took off her old socks and made a point throwing them in the direction of the boy, who was quite upset.

From then on, the challenges didn’t get any friendlier. A girl from Hermes had challenged another from Aphrodite to thrust her hand into an anthill. One of Anabeth's brothers had challenged the girl to jump into the lake in underwear (Jason felt a wave of sympathy for the girl, considering the cold in which they were). Percy had proposed the challenge of flirting with a particularly horrendous and angry dryad to Leo, who had come back with more than a few scratches.

But as the evening unfolded, Jason was beginning to feel nervous, since his turn did not seem to arrive. His eyes were fatigued, and a yawn was stuck in his throat, and all he wanted most was to finish that game, so he could crawl to his bed in Cabin 1, escaping from that painful cold, and sleep until the late morning. So, when his turn finally came, Jason could not help feeling relieved.

"Um," said his challenger, whose face was hidden by the still scorching flames of the fireplace. “My challenge will be ... Kiss the person on your right tongue for two, no, three minutes!”

Suddenly, all of Jason's muscles seemed to stiffen, and he felt as the cold air dried his lips, which had flung open from the shock. He did not need to look to the right to know that who occupied this place was not his girlfriend, but he did it anyway, as if to confirm it. And, in fact, there sat the meager, slim figure of Leo Valdez, with his rebellious curls and caramelized chocolate eyes, his lips forever open in some sort of overbearing grin, as if he knew of a joke no one else knew. 

Leo's eyes were fixed on Jason, an amusing aura surrounding him, as if the blonde's daze entertained him. 

"Grace can’t do that! He has a girlfriend!”, shouted a boy from Aphrodite. 

"I do not think a kiss with Leo will change that, Mitchell", returned one of his sisters, and soon everyone, including Leo, was laughing. However, Jason could not force himself to join them - for some reason, the idea of kissing Leo made the palms of Jason's hands soak in sweat despite the cold. 

"What is it, Grace?", provoked a camper from Ares (Mark, if Jason remembered correctly). "Are you afraid of kissing Valdez and wanting more?" 

A new wave of laughter swept over the demigods, and Jason could feel hot flames burning on his face and neck. Leo continued to watch him with amusement filling his bright eyes, as if to see his reaction. For a second, the idea of kissing him seemed more tempting than threatening. 

“No!”, he said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. "It's just that I date Piper, and I don’t feel comfortable kissing someone else.”

A girl from Aphrodite squealed a "how cute!" and Jason blushed again. He nodded, as if reaffirming to himself that that was the reason not to want to kiss Leo as he tried to ignore that unusual bubbling squeeze in his stomach. 

"Well, if that's the problem, I'm fine," Piper said stilly. Jason looked at his girlfriend in disbelief. Piper kept a broad (maybe a little too broad) smile on her face, and she seemed to struggle to maintain a relaxed pose. 

"Are you sure, Piper?" Jason asked cautiously. 

"Absolutely," she said at once. She laughed and sounded slightly artificial. “I'm not worried.” 

"Good," Mark said impatiently. "Now that you have the permission of your girlfriend, get on with it." 

Jason looked again to Leo, who held a bony smile on his face. Suddenly, Jupiter's son became very aware of the good, impregnating scent of grease, fire, and cinnamon that seemed to emit from Leo. He knew everyone was staring at him, but it seemed as though Hephaestus's son was staring at him, Jason would not be able to move a muscle. 

"Hurry up, Jason," the girl who had made the challenge rushed. "I'm going to start timing the kiss. Three minutes, no less.

"Come on, Jay," Leo said lightly, a tone of play in his voice. "I’m not that bad of a kisser." 

He hesitated. And then, closing his eyes, Jason kissed him. At first, he could hear the exclamations, shouts and laughter of the other demigods, but then everything seemed to dissolve around him as the kiss happened. Leo's lips were surprisingly warm, as if the chill of the night didn’t affect them. After a lurching start, their tongues began to waltz together as one, and Jason felt as if that kiss sent forth rays of energy into the rest of his body, astonishing sleep as if it had never been present. Somewhere during the kiss, Jason's nose brushed against Leo's, and gods how someone could hava a skin that soft…

"Time's up!" 

Jason opened his eyes in surprise. Leo was moving away from him, a little smiling, but they were still close enough that the warm scent of Hephaestus's son completely invaded the Roman's nostrils. His lips were wet and swollen from the kiss, and Jason felt an insane urge to move in and kiss Leo again. 

"Well, that was disgusting," Percy said, smiling. "I didn’t think you were really going to stay the three minutes, Jason. You surprised me, bro.” 

Jason stared at him, stunned. He had momentarily forgotten that he and Leo were not alone, and now that he realized that a small audience had observed them, he felt ashamed and strangely guilty. The game continued, but Jason's attention had faded. His mind kept coming back to the kiss with Leo, and that made his chest ache from guilt and his face warm in embarrassment. He even glanced around, as if to make sure there was no one to read his thoughts. He couldn’t think of these things about Leo - he had a girlfriend, and Leo was his best friend, and pretty much straight, as far as Jason knew. But still, she could not help wondering how he wanted to kiss him again, perhaps caress his curls, or maybe even slip a hand around his waist ... 

He didn’t notice that the others were starting until Piper picked it up his hand, inviting him to go. He'd kind of forgotten her presence, and it made the guilty knot in his stomach tighten. They walked in silence halfway to Aphrodite's cabin, when Piper broke down or the silence, commenting lightly, "You do not have to be all weird about the kiss with Leo, silly. I know it meant nothing.”

"Of course not," Jason laughed. Lie. "I'm not acting strange about it.” Another lie. 

"Oh, no, Jason! Piper squealed, starting to giggle suddenly, her eyes shining as if she'd just discovered something. "You're not bothered by what Mark said, are you?"

"O-of course not!" Jason laughed as well, though laughter was the last thing the boy wanted to do. 

"Well," Piper began breathlessly after a few minutes. "You boys have your masculinity offended really easy, don’t you?"

Laughing eagerly, Piper said good-bye to him, but not without a kiss. Her lips felt cold and lifeless compared to Leo's. As he walked back to Cabin 1, Mark's words returned Jason's head. 

"Are you afraid of kissing Valdez and wanting more?" 

Jason can only think of Leo's hot, fervent lips before the darkness engulfs him completely. Well, he thought sleepily, not bad for a first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed the story! Constructive critisism is always appreaciated :D


End file.
